Kiss My Eyes
by Warriorcat890
Summary: Ivypool was his greatest achievement... but what if she was something more? StarClan have agreed to give Hawkfrost a chance at redemption, but to earn his second chance, he must learn to love someone and earn their love in return before the final battle of good and evil. If not, he will remain a shadow forever. But, is it Ivypool that holds the key to his cold heart?


_Kiss My Eyes - Allegiances and Prologue_

Ivypool was his greatest success. He found her. He trained her. She made him an asset to the Dark Forest. She was always just an apprentice, and another pawn for the Dark Forest to use... but what if his vision of her suddenly changed? What if he loved her? What if she saw him as a tortured soul trying to repent for his sins? StarClan has decided to give him a second chance. If he can truly love Ivypool, and earn her love in return, they will grant him redemption, but if not, he will remain a shadow in the Dark Forest forever.

Okay, this is a Beauty and the Beast themed Warriors fanfiction concerning Ivypool and Hawkfrost. Bluestar goes to Hawkfrost and gives him a second chance to turn his life around, seeing goodness within him. However, to truly earn his second chance, he needs to learn to love someone, and earn their love in return before the Great Battle where he will choose his final side. He finds himself falling in love with Ivypool as she matures, and she finds herself falling for him.

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Prelude 12/21 by AFI

"_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_

_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Elders:

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with jet-black forepaws

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices: Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices: Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

* * *

**Prologue**

A blue-gray she-cat sat on the edge of a dark, misty forest. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She knew that terrors that were only believed to exist in nightmares thrived within that forest. _I will be strong. I will not let them control me,_ she thought. She dreaded venturing into this evil place, but she had no choice. This had to be done… but she would not go alone.

"Bluestar!" a familiar hiss sounded from behind her.

The blue-gray she-cat turned to see a longhaired, matted and scarred she-cat. She had a stern look in her large, orange eyes and a look of disgust on her flat face. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" she demanded, stalking toward her and lashing her tail in the process.

Bluestar just gazed at the gray she-cat evenly. "You know exactly what I'm doing here, Yellowfang, so why must you pester me with useless questions we both already know the answers to?"

Yellowfang's lips curled back in a snarl. "You shouldn't have come alone!"

"I didn't," Bluestar replied. "Spottedleaf should be here shortly."

The former medicine cat let out a snarl of disbelief. "_Spottedleaf?!_ You chose that little soft-foot over me?!"

Bluestar was unaffected by Yellowfang's outburst. "Indeed. Yellowfang, this place harbors too many painful memories for you. I would not ask you to accompany me to a place that would cause you unnecessary pain," she answered simply. "Spottedleaf has fewer ties to this unholy place than you."

Yellowfang allowed her fur to lie flat. "Thank you… for your consideration, Bluestar… but I feel that I should be the one to come with you."

"Why? Give me one good reason why you are more qualified than Spottedleaf," Bluestar requested, not even looking at Yellowfang any longer, but just staring blankly into the ominous forest before her.

"Well, for one thing, I was a warrior. I know how to fight, and I could help you out more in battle than she could," Yellowfang meowed.

"I hope it will not come to a fight in the first place," Bluestar told her. "This is meant to be a peaceful mission."

Yellowfang shook her head despairingly. "Bluestar, there are no peaceful missions in that place! There is no peace at all… Bluestar that is a dark place with only malicious intents, and I beg you not to venture inward!"

"Why do you fear for me, Yellowfang?" Bluestar asked suddenly. "Why do you fear the Dark Forest?"

Yellowfang shook her head as if to clear it. She was having a difficult time comprehending what exactly Bluestar was asking her. "I fear it because it is the place where our enemies go when they leave the world of the living! It is the place that feeds off and breeds evil. It is there that all the darkness we know in the waking world is created! It is an awful place, Bluestar. No good can come from there!"

"Are you sure, Yellowfang?"

"What do you mean am I sure?!" the gray she-cat yowled. "Of course I'm sure!"

"Well I am not," Bluestar confessed. "All my life, I have believed the exact things that you just recited… That the Dark Forest is an evil place where cats with darkness in their hearts reside… but I am beginning to think differently… It is not a bad place, but a sad one. Yes, there are cats down there that have committed great wrongdoings and deserve to be there, and even though they are there, they do not repent for their sins, and continue to connive and corrupt others… but I believe there are a few who have repented, and who do deserve a second chance."

Yellowfang became wary as Bluestar spoke. "Bluestar… what do you mean by 'a second chance'?" she inquired. She prayed Bluestar was not thinking of what Yellowfang believed her to be.

Bluestar did not answer at first. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, lost in her own thoughts. "You will see, Yellowfang. We shall all see how this plays out."

"What do you mean?" Yellowfang hissed, becoming annoyed with Bluestar's vague clues.

"We shall see how this romance between a member of the living and a member of the dead will end… We will see if he decides to follow in the paw-steps of his father, or those of his brother… But perhaps it is too late… Perhaps he has already chosen his path," the former leader whispered.

"What are you mumbling about?!"

"The worst, and most tragic kind of forbidden love, Yellowfang," she explained. "You and I both know the sting and the pain that comes along with giving your heart to a tomcat whom you can never have… Ivypool, I fear, will feel the same."

"Ivypool?! Her?!" Yellowfang gasped. "I always figured that that sister of hers would be the one to follow that path… Dovewing has… but I never suspected Ivypool to… Who is it?"

"Hawkfrost, son of Tigerstar," Bluestar sighed.

"But he's dead!"

"I know."

Yellowfang shook her head and allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat. "No good can come from this."

"I agree," Bluestar murmured. "I think you should make yourself scarce, though, Yellowfang. Spottedleaf will be along shortly, and we will set out on our little journey."

"May StarClan's light guide your path in that dark place," Yellowfang mewed, turning away. She padded up the barren slope toward StarClan's hunting grounds, and risked one look over her shoulder. Bluestar was standing now, and looking keenly into the Dark Forest. Her sapphire-blue eyes raked the landscape, searching for something… or someone.

_What the devil is she doing?_ Yellowfang wondered. She bounded to the side of the path and shimmied up a tree. From her precarious perch, she watched as Bluestar turned around to look back up the slope. Yellowfang knew that Bluestar was searching for her—making sure she had left.

Once Bluestar deemed the coast clear, she bounded into the Dark Forest, alone. Yellowfang let out a low hiss. "Spottedleaf by tail!" she snarled. "That lying, fox-breath, ThunderClan squirrel-brain!" she growled. Yellowfang slid down the trunk of the tree and looked into the forest where Bluestar had disappeared. _Curse you, Bluestar! I hope you get attacked by a whole hoard of those heathens! _she thought indignantly.

Yellowfang turned to head back to StarClan, but something stopped her. At the moment, she hated Bluestar… but Bluestar was still her friend. She could not leave her friend behind. _If I leave her here and she does get attacked, what kind of friend am I? I am no better than those abominations._

The former medicine cat took a deep breath and turned around, bounding down the slope. She skidded to a halt at the edge of the forest, peering into the advanced darkness. No sunlight shone here. There were no leaves above her head, just a mass of tangled branches entwined so tightly with one another no sunlight touched the floor. The grass was a faded grayish-green color, and the ground plants were black, and one could forget about finding flowers or live-saving herbs. This face terrified the normally fearless Yellowfang to no end.

Bracing herself for the horrors that awaited her, Yellowfang plunged into the forest after Bluestar.

* * *

A/N: Do you like this story so far? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


End file.
